I Care, Hinata
by VitoriaClare
Summary: One em resposta a 'You Have My Hands, Sasuke.' que foi narrada por Hinata.  -   Então, estou escrevendo isso com o intuito de deixar claras as minhas intenções. Com você, claro. Quero deixar claras as coisas, ser direto. Como você sempre me pedia pra ser.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto não me pertence. Mas isso é só um detalhe... *assovia* :D_

**Sinopse:** One em resposta a minha outra fic: 'You Have My Hands, Sasuke.' que foi narrada por Hinata.

~~Então, estou escrevendo isso com o intuito de deixar claras as minhas intenções. Com você, claro. Quero deixar claras as coisas, ser direto. Como você sempre me pedia pra ser. ~~

_**~~I Care, Hinata.~~**_

Não sei exatamente o que vai me dizer depois de ler esta carta, e eu gosto disso, afinal, se eu pudesse prever a sua reação, não chegaríamos a ser amigos. Não é mesmo, Hyuuga Hinata?

Então, estou escrevendo isso com o intuito de deixar claras as minhas intenções. Com você, claro. Quero deixar claras as coisas, ser direto. Como você sempre me pedia pra ser.

Eu sempre tenho cuidado ao falar com você, Hinata. Tenho cuidado para que não me odeie pelas palavras rudes que eu costumo dizer. Nem sempre eu tomei cuidado, na verdade, antes eu tomava cuidado pra não contar demais da minha vida, coisas irrelevantes, pra não confiar demais. Mas isso mudou.

No começo, achei que fosse só mais uma garotinha, amiga de Naruto. Uma tola. Eu sequer lhe cumprimentava, era você quem o fazia. E por acaso, certa vez eu lhe cumprimentei e você disse "Achei que nunca o faria, Sasuke", eu fiz por que foi algo quase automático, cumprimentar alguém é algo automático como pedir desculpas. Algo fácil. Até achei que meus "Olá, Hinata.", não iam lhe fazer diferença. Afinal, era só um 'oi'.

Mas você se importava. Isso me intrigava. E desde então, eu sempre lhe cumprimentei.

Depois disso, você veio me chamando atenção, percebi que era diferente das outras garotas, era quieta, calma, calculista, inteligente, mas escondia uma personalidade um tanto malévola, talvez seja uma coisa que só eu vi em você, talvez. E pra falar a verdade, eu a subestimei, como disse antes, achei que fosse uma bobinha que não sabe de nada. Diferente do que pensei, você foi tomando espaço na minha vida, tirava a minha atenção das coisas e dos problemas do dia a dia, e eu me deixei entreter por você, já que me fazia pensar em coisas diferentes, e isso tudo era bom, muito.

Mas as pessoas não são confiáveis, ninguém é. Todos mentem, o que muda é a mentira. Então, eu nunca confiei plenamente em você, sempre procurei me manter um pouco distante.

Até que Naruto veio me dar um "Ultimato", "Saia de perto da Hinata, Sasuke. Ela não é mulher pra você.", eu sempre soube que Naruto me espancaria se eu lhe fizesse algo, Hinata. Então eu interpretei isso como um "Não tente seduzi-la e nem mesmo tente ter algo com ela.", apesar de ser uma garota lindíssima, Hinata, resolvi acatar o pedido de Naruto, "Por quê?", lembra de tudo que falei sobre você anteriormente? O quanto você me entretia, e o quanto me surpreendeu por ser a garota incrível e interessante que você é? Por isso, você não merece sofrer, não merece ser usada, merece algo melhor do que eu, um cara arrogante e com uma mente malévola, que não se importa de criar situações 'tensas' só pra me divertir, afinal, você sabe o quanto eu gosto da realidade, das reações humanas e tudo mais. E sim, sou humano sim, mas não um humano igual aos outros, e você sabe disso. Sabe que gosto do lado racional de ver as coisas.

Então você me pareceu estranha, como se realmente me quisesse longe. E foi o que fiz. Afastei-me. Ao falar com Naruto um tempo depois, percebi que você havia voltado no assunto e que o questionou, "Por que Sasuke me evita, Naruto?", e eu pensando que você havia aceitado isso tudo. Tsc. Mas novamente, eu não tornei a me aproximar de você, afinal, não queria vê-la sofrer.

"Isso é só pra protegê-la Naruto?"

"Sim, até por que se ela soubesse, diria "Que absurdo, eu nunca me apaixonaria pelo Sasuke."".

"Ok."

Na cabeça de Naruto, eu iria lhe machucar, mas como havia lhe dito, nunca foi minha intenção machucá-la.

Enfim. Você me fez falta. Já que me tirava do meu tédio costumeiro. Sasuke sem tédio é como um jogo de futebol sem bola. Sakura tirou o meu tédio por um tempo, pouco tempo. Mas ela era uma garota comum, não era interessante como você.

Ai você se pergunta "Que são pessoas comuns?". São pessoas que fazem coisas que eu considero chatas, monótonas, previsíveis e etc. E você não é assim, Hinata. Costumo pensar que seu azar foi ser interessante, se não fosse, não teria realmente me conhecido, continuaríamos como dois estranhos. Mas no fim você teve mesmo que sofrer por conta de dois idiotas, não é? Sei que isso lhe deixou angustiada, apesar de ser forte, sei que isso lhe abalou. Eu fui um obtuso por ter aceitado aquilo tudo. E depois, ainda fiquei ciente do que Naruto realmente lhe disse.

"Sasuke é um bandido charmoso, fim. Sabe aquela coisa de gatuno que todas as garotas adoram? "Ele é um pedaço de mau caminho...", garotas não resistem a isso, mas você já provou não ser assim. Eu nem me preocupo tanto com isso, não mais. Mas se eu apresento alguma amiguinha ao Sasuke é bem provável que ela o adore e respeite mais do que a mim mesmo. Sasuke é... Profundamente profundo"

Tsc, ele lhe fez pensar que eu era emo, possivelmente gay, e ainda por cima o diabo. Esse acima, foi um dos poucos comentários que meu adorado e estimado amigo [?] fez mostrando o verdadeiro motivo dessa 'separação', ele achava que eu usaria seu coração, eu a faria gostar de mim, e que depois lhe jogaria fora. Apesar disso, Naruto além de ter sido contraditório, afinal, depois de dizer isso, tentou lhe fazer pensar que sou gay. A atitude de Naruto foi lamentável. Além do que, eu acreditava que ele falaria comigo antes de fazer qualquer coisa, e esse foi um erro meu, afinal, pessoas não são confiáveis, pessoas mentem, e eu errei ao confiar tanto nele. Naruto é humano e erra. Por isso, eu passei a tomar cuidado com o que digo a ele. Pra não confiar e expor demais, se é que me entende.

Sabe Hinata, eu nunca imaginei que escreveria pra você, e que falasse com o papel de carta como se falasse frente a frente. Seria eu tão fraco assim? Afinal, escrever é tão, tão fácil.  
No fim, quando eu achei que você havia aceitado toda a situação, voltou a questionar, coisa que eu não esperava, mas que de acerta forma, admirei. Afinal, essa era sua personalidade forte e malévola falando mais alto, não se deixando ser domada pelas decisões dos outros e buscando informações pra formar sua própria opinião, nunca achei que ficaria feliz em errar, Hinata.

Hei, que é isso que você faz comigo? É alguma mandinga? Coisa dos Hyuuga? No fim, é interessante.

Voltamos a nos falar como sempre, não, nos falamos mais ainda, e eu confesso que me abro mais ao falar com você. E você parece se divertir com o que digo. No fim, você me entende, agora acredito estar falando sério, quando comentei que você seria como eu daqui uns anos, e você se espantou, "Sério? Que medo.", você e suas brincadeiras, Hinata.

Só espero que não me alcance, afinal, se formos iguais, eu não teria interesse em você, e nem você em mim, o que acabaria com todo o encanto, não é? Afinal, é difícil achar alguém que realmente se divirta falando comigo. Aposto com você, o quanto quiser, que Sakura não se divertia realmente, afinal, não dá pra se divertir com algo que não se entende. É como contar uma piada fodástica sobre um filme para alguém que não o viu. Imagine, ele não riria. Lastimável, não?

E nesse meio tempo, eu lhe confessei mais uma coisa. "Se eu me importo com você? Sim. Me importo.", me lembro que antes disso, você havia dito que se importava comigo, e eu lhe questionei algumas coisas e você disse: "Nem sei, cara. Eu nunca me perguntei "Será que Sasuke se importa comigo como eu me importo com ele?"Não sei lhe dizer se eu esperava que sim, ou se na verdade, eu sequer me importei em ter uma resposta.".

Depois de tudo, lhe dei uma urso de pelúcia com "I care" escrito na barriga. Você me achou meigo por tal ato. Lhe questionei pelo meigo. Mas você me disse que eu não precisava ser meigo com os outros pra ser meigo com você. E isso me interessou. Por que eu só sou meigo com você, Srta Hinata? rs. Você também me questionou por lhe chamar de senhorita, mas eu gosto de ver a sua cara zangada.

Aliás, você se afastou um pouco de Naruto. Depois disso.

O que fará agora, Srta Hinata? Imprevisível como sempre. Sempre me entretendo, e eu me deixando entreter. Sabe, espero que fique um pouquinho mais louca que o habitual, assim você fica mais imprevisível e eu mais entretido.

Sabe o que eu queria saber? Que lhe faz ter vontade de ter a minha companhia, Hinata? Quero saber, pra que eu não deixe isso escapar, afinal, eu gosto da sua.

Talvez seja algo mais que gostar da sua companhia, mas isso é coisa pra depois, afinal, não se trata de continhos em que os sogros e as sogras são completamente meigos e fofos. Pois na realidade, eles são maus e perversos. Eu imagino o quanto Hyuuga Hiashi vai querer o meu pescoço se ler essa carta. Ou talvez ele nem mesmo precise lê-la, afinal como Naruto diz, "Eu é um pedaço de mau caminho", da onde ele tirou isso? Sou só um humano, e que esse idiota entenda isso. Mas não negue que tudo isso ocorreu devido ao meu charme e beleza. HAHAHA. Uchiha Sasuke, alegrando seus dias a 18 anos.

Enfim, se o Sr Hyuuga também pensar assim, meu caixão já foi encomendado, se já não estiver pronto. Mas vou correr o risco, afinal, nada me deixa mais entretido que você, Hinata, e isso lhe faz especial a meu ver. E espero que nunca veja o cara idiota e prepotente que eu verdadeiramente sou, não quero que se afaste como eu fiz, seria irônico e isso me faria odiar a ironia. O que também é irônico. Como Sasuke se relacionaria (ou não) com as pessoas sem a ironia? Também não sei.

Sabe, essa carta ficou melhor do que eu pensei. Eu fui completamente aberto, como você sempre me pediu que fosse, não fui o arrogante e indiferente Sasuke que trata todos mal por serem tolos, pessoas que se dizem saber da vida, mas que na verdade sequer sabem dizer qualquer principio humano. Eu até fiz piadas. Memorável.

E é por isso, Hinata, que eu tomo cuidado com o que falo com você. Espero que sua pergunta tenha sido respondida. Sei que me perguntou a poucas horas, mas ela me interessou tanto, quem mais me perguntaria isso? Eu adoro essa sua curiosidade boba, pequena. Srta pequena. Rs.

Na verdade, eu tomo cuidado também por outros motivos, afinal, eu sou uma pessoa de carne, osso e... Bem... Coração. [?] Claro.

Aliás, eu não sei o que acontecerá daqui pra frente. Afinal, isso é realidade, não é? Eu adoro a realidade. Mesmo que seja essa. Tsc.

Oun. *-*

Terminei. *-*

Gente eu admito que fiquei meio sem graça de postar essa One, acho que não ficou muito bom, eu poderia ter feito melhor. D:

Agradecimento a minha linda FranHyuuga, que mandou review não só aqui, mas também em outro site onde 'You Have My Hands, Sasuke.", também foi postada. *-* Muito, muito obrigada minha flor, e espero que tenha gostado, fiz especialmente pra ti. *-*

Aliás, não me batam por eu nunca colocar um FINAL de verdade, mas, mas, fics assim são a minha especialidade. Ç.Ç Gomen. ;_;

Obrigada a todos que leram.

Espero que mandem review. – ou não. Vocês que sabem.

._.


End file.
